Although video games and video game consoles are prevalent in many homes, game controllers, with their myriad of buttons and joysticks, are sometimes intimidating and confusing to people that do not often play video games. For these people, using a game controller to interact with the game can be an obstacle to enjoying it. Also, where the game is a dance and/or full-body motion game, often an additional controller is used in the form of a dance mat or dance pad. These dance mats have specific input sections (similar to buttons on a traditional controller) that typically react to pressure from the user's feet. These mats, however, typically take up a lot of space and are often single use controllers—they are used only for dance games and are typically rolled up and stored when not in use.